1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for use in construction of commercial, industrial, and residential buildings, and more particularly, a multi-purpose hand tool which is capable of being used for numerous different tasks.
2. Description of Related Art
During the course of constructing commercial, industrial and residential buildings, various different hand tools are employed. Generally, each tool is used to address one task. For example, during construction of a roof, a construction worker will use a framing square, a rafter square, a level, a gauge, a ruler, a plumb bob, and in some instances, a compass to scribe the cut line for arcs or circles. Because of the number of different tools which must be transported to the work site, and carried by the construction worker, a single hand tool which is capable of being used to address multiple tasks has been sought. For example, a level has been designed which can also function as a ruler by placing markings along the side of the level corresponding to inches and/or centimeters. However, prior to the development of the present invention, there as been no hand tool which is capable of being used as a level, a plumb bob, a ruler, a framing square, roofing framing square or rafter square, and a gauge or scribe for straight lines, arcs, or circles.